Develop an objective and reliable method for detecting changes in seizure frequency in patients with infantile spasms. In addition, the method devised should be used to describe and quantify clinical aspects of infantile spasms and to correlate the clinical and electroencephalographic manifestations of this disorder. Peform a pilot study of prednisone treatment in a small number of patients with infantile spasms using the system developed in the first phase as a means for monitoring changes in seizure frequency. Accordingly, the initiation of the treatment study will be contingent upon successful development of the monitoring system. The general design of this pilot study is intended to serve as a model for a larger, perhaps collaborative, treatment study.